<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be_chat by donocho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605482">be_chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donocho/pseuds/donocho'>donocho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Disembodied parts, Graphical depiction of blood, Graphical depiction of gore, I draw the pictures so be prepared to see them it's not only text in there, spoilers in the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donocho/pseuds/donocho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A web page-style story with dialogue storytelling, link to the web page in the text!)</p><p>It is after the 6 year war on Fodlan, and things have settled down peacefully. However, Hubert overhears strange, dark rumours circling around Remire Village. With that, the both of you prepare to set off and investigate a phenomenon that soon becomes a potential danger to Emperor Edelgard's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be_chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link to the web page:</p><p> </p><p>https://pilaysih.wixsite.com/bechat</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>